Previous signal light heads, such as traffic lights, were designed for incandescent light sources. However, signal light heads have been transitioning to a light emitting diode (LED) based light source. As a result, the incandescent-based signal light heads must be retrofitted with an LED-based light module.
In addition, previous incandescent-based signal light heads were designed to include a set of components including a reflector, socket, a hinge, and a locking mechanism. These components may be removed and the signal head may be retrofitted with an LED-based light module. A power source for each traffic signal light is contained in the individual LED-based light modules. The power source typically converts the high-voltage AC line input to a low-voltage DC output for the LEDs. The power source is located inside the LED-based light module. In the event of a failure of the power source the entire LED-based light module must be removed and replaced. Consequently, the rest of the LED-based light module, including the LEDs, the housing, wiring, connectors, and the lenses would be wasted to simply replace a power supply.